Tales of The Omega Warrior featuring Colonel Steven Fate The First Alpha Omega Warrior.
". Mavericlion Productions,LLC Tales of The Omega Warrior featuring Colonel Steven Fate The First Alpha Omega Warrior. by Carl Edward Thompson and Joseph Gilbert Thompson Colonel Steven Fate character and related characters featured in these stories all the rest are copyright Ls,and trademarks owned by Mavericlion Productions,LCC.© TM ® 1973-2018 Mavericlion Publications,Inc. Thompson Brothers Publishing 1551 North 29th Street,Philadelphia,Pa.19121 Cell Phone:267-334-1099 mavericspacer@gmail.com Maveric Universe Wiki galaxymaveric @Hotmail.com Introduction: What you have here is an original.It is sort of an amalgam of several things.Back in grade school at St.Joachim,we lot of unusual assignments.(People in the neighborhood,made it sound like a Maffia hit or so my older Carl used to say. "Hey Joe Wack him!" ).Anywho,the nuns,I forget who-Sister Piano,Sister Clubfoot,Sister Nichateena,Sister Fatass,whomever had a write an assignment in writing a short story.And me being a creative guy,said this for me.Being I loved watching Colonel Steve Austin-yeah the cyborg astronaut and not that other guy,so frack you,Peter David,I decided to write my own version I think The Bionic Man.It was going to mix Frankenstein with Martin Cadins Cyborg.Incidentally,i hated the title of the show The Six Million Dollar Man.I always called either the Bionic Man or Steve Austin.And yes once again frack you,Peter David.Now,it not exactly turn so much either of it.I rushed it.It told the tale of a man,trapped in a mine collapse .He lose the used of his arms and legs.Barely alive,a crazy old scientist felt he rebuild him.Yeah,he had the technology.The story went on as in the end,the Bionic Man saved someone else in the same mine shaft,months on.The nun gave a good mark and commented she knew obviously what television show I watched on Sunday Night on ABC.Yes,this was back in 1970s and some late rerun.Sorry,Millennials. Now,some later,my brother Jesus H.Christ why came up this guy one day,out of the blue.While drawing and writing various Toreus adventurers,my brother,for strange reason,i do remember about a Captain America type hero.The name might have come from a combination of the Omega Man - a good Chaltont Heston movie and the Ultimate Warrior -a terrible Yule Brenner film.Anyway,the Omega Warrior was a Captain America type superman,created some scientists father,who dies by the hands of some bad guys.I remember the lines my brother told and went something like this. "You killed my father,but not me. "the Omega Warrior shouts,with the body of his dead father in his arms,as the rain pores about them in darkened alley street,where their secret lad/home was." I will spend my life avenging evildoers like you,for I am not just a simple warrior,but the Omega Warrior. The Omega Warrior was dressed in all white.A kind of Richard Benson uniform.Yes,we knew about the Pulp Era Avenger of Justice,Inc.The paperbacks,had just out following guys like Doc Savage ,Remo Williams the Destroyer and Mack Bolan,the Executioner.(Mack Bolan,for those of you,who do not known,predates Marvel Comics Frank Castle,the Punisher by about a decade before.So much for the House of Ideas,when it is still just the House of Everyone else's ideas and clever marketing skills.Sorry,Stan.) I am not sure what my brother,wanted me to do this Omega Warrior,but generally he gave me idea and me run with them,doing whatever I felt i wanted to do.After some drawings and note,the Omega Warrior was Ulysses Jordan -a combination of the Odysseus hero and Hal Jordan of DC Comics Green Lantern.(Yes,this before Guy Gardner,Kyle Ranner,Cliff Seacord,Hal Holbrook and everybody was a Green Lantern in own series.Yes,I know the last two are not really Green Lanterns,but give it time.Some comic book retard will use the Rocketeers real name and actor fella sooner or later.). Anyway,Ulsses Jordan the Omega Warrior was a futuristic Mack Bolan,who lived a Tyrannical Distopia,called The United Federation Empire.My friend Ron Coyne hated the name and dumped that for now.He thought United Federation Empire was too redundant and I guess so.Jordan rode a fantastic,futurist motorbike-a kind futuristic cowboy.He used blaster,instead of a 44 Automag-a gun popular with Travis Morgan and Tim Truman's Scout.How both got special ammo for the 44 Automag was beyond and anyone else,who knows the pistols history.And my Toreus character,used a Automag,until I found out real gun users hated the thing and only fictional heroes loved it. I never really got around to actually writing a full Omega Warrior story.I drew a few pages.One where the Omega Warrior is riding in a hover cab,in Bladerunner type Metropolis city and another where he perching a lamp post,Daredevil style looking a big bill board saying "Warning ! You are about to enter the PITT !" .The Pitt was some of outlaw section of this big Super Metropolis.The good Citizens never went there and police rarely.This Omega Warrior was searching for the Mysterious Doctor Spector,who was actually a living holographic criminal overlord.It was,my thinking a science fiction version of the Hyborean Ages City of Thrives,that Conan often found himself in.This was in 1986,way before Archeme City.Sorry,Batman fans.Nothing is truely original.Some other guys just in print first,than others do.Believe it.You sleep better.And don't even bother to argue point,because I well tell you to go frack yourself and let it go at that. Well,,here I am with task.How do rework these scraps into something new.I figure go with basic elements -the Steve Rogers transforms into Captain America.The origins of Doc Savage trained since birth.The Frankenstein elements of the misunderstood being.The Mack Boland the Executioner and Frank Castle the Punisher war on crime hero. The Beginning. Atlantis was not a lost continent in some dark,distant past losted to the ages,by some Great Cataclysmic event that rocked the world .The oceans did not drink Atlantis.It exists in some outer fringe of the universe and it is a fantastic world undreamed of by lesser beings. I should know.I was there. Prince Jahovis Sarkhon.First Son of Atlantis. There was a fire in Fate Enterprises,Inc.Lab One.How it happened,no one knew for sure.But Professor Ulysses Fate had an idea.His dear,beloved wife Cassandra Fate took much of the explosion.Her dying body protected young five year old Steven Fate -young son. "Ulysses...you protect our son." Cassandra said coughing. "Raise him strong...and continue our...work." Cassandra was dead.She was a member of the Sarkhon Family.A royal house clan high in rank,among the other High House Clans upon Atlantis.She had met him,when he was working for Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.about six years ago.It was her cousin Professor Bernard Sarkhon,who introduced them.And was Bernard Sarkhon,who helped them fund Fate Enterprises,Inc. The boy was still alive,but just barely. Professor Fate would have act quickly.He could take the boy to main lab and the time vault below it.There would be Genetic Enhancement Nanotechnology Lab .That would save his son,where would not...could save his dead wife.One had be still alive for the nanites to replace and repair damaged organs.Nanotechnology was not at the point,where it could revive necrosis. I would have hurry.Not much time. Professor Ulysses Fate. Project Omega Warrior. Human Test Trials Steven Fate Entry 0 I am carrying Little Steven to the underground Time-Vault.I have placed a respiratory over his mouth and a Seline Fluid line to his arm.The elevator is taking too long getting to the Genetic Enhancement Nanotechnology Lab .Come on.Come on! Finally,the elevator doors swing open and I push the boy over to silver and golden chamber.This is something called an Osirhon Sarcophagus.It basically is large coffin like chamber,with a transparent lid,from head to foot,a series a metal beds,with tubes attached to the sides.Genetic Enhancing Nano fluids are pumped into the Sarcophagus and into the patients bed area. I have placed Little Steven in the Osirhon Sarcophagus Steven seems to be stable.I control the fuide and I am filling the chamber. Moment s the Medical Data Panel show s Little Steven s vital signs.Heart,lungs ,blood pressure,brain activity.All coming back to normal levels.The boy in the Sarcophagus like chamber and not dying.The Osirhons had spent much research in these devices.They patterned them,after the old ,ancient Mummy versions of Old Upper Osirhon and Old Lower TyKhon,of many centuries ago.They figured,would it not unique to restore life in something,that once was thought to preserve the Pharaohs life essential afterlife existence. Steven seems to be stable.Now to just pray to the Universal Forces of the Cosmos. Professor Ulysses Fate. Human Test Trials Steven Fate Entry 1 I have placed Little Steven in the Osirhon Sarcophagus Steven seems to be stable. Now to just pray to the Universal Forces of the Cosmos. Professor Ulysses Fate. Human Test Trials Steven Fate Entry 2 A Time-Vault is a fictional device or structure,used to preserve or store items for safe keeping,existing within the many cities of the world.These type of Time-Vaults have remained standard room sized vault,but contain such things as a Safe Points to protect valuable s against potential theift. Myself and little Steven should be safe from whomever attempted to destroy Project Alpha Omega many weeks ago.Steven is getting stronger.Much stronger than I suspected.I believe the Alpha Omega Project may live through him,as he is the first,successful test subject.All else had died,unlike most of the test monkeys.Mona was the first to succeed and she plays Little Steve,often. Professor Ulysses Fate. Human Test Trials Steven Fate Entry 3 Little Steven takes to Athletics Gymnasium and preforms feats of agility and acrobatics,abnormal for a six year old.He is hopping about like that devil acrobat character in those comics,he reads.He swings from one Parallel Bar to a higher one and back again.I had shown him old holographic movies of Olympic athletes and watches them avidly.He just watches once or twice,and some eye to brain memory coordination,Little Steven imatates what he has seen.I have seen him balance expertly on railing in different lads. "Daddy,look what I can do !" Steven Fate calls excitedly. "I'm the man without fear !" He is also smart.Very smart.He reads at a tenth graders level.He retains everything he reads. Everything! He reads a book just once and he remembers what page and what line was written there. The Nanoparticles Genetic Enhancements was supposed to elevate the human level above endurance,but here,he seems to be almost superhuman levels.I do not think,though he will be balancing battle ships upon his back at age twenty,like in those silly Mammoth Comics. Still,I can develop a better soldier for the Atlanteans military,all the better.The Taurons are sacking much of Europe.The small United Kingdom of Avalon is barely holding out and fear more than simple aid will be forcing the United Kingdoms of Northern Atlantis into a global war.The allies of the Taurons,the Acherhon and the Tykhon are also moving on by other near bye nations. Who knows how long this war will rage on with horrific titanic machines of mass destruction,crossing the land.Tauron Accumulators sweeping in threes crushing the country side,in an attempt to transform it into something more suitable for the Tauron High Command to take over,by way of Imperial Tauron Stormtroopers. My hope is that the Alpha Omega Project will build a better soldier to take on and finally defeat the Tauron Axis Powers,once and for all.A faster,stronger,smart soldier will defend our way of life.Truth,Justice and the true Atlantean way! Their solders are just normal beings,maybe with a few genetic enhanced abilities,in supered standard battle armor.An Omega Warrior,would be a kind of Special Forces Super Soldier,with superior endurance,superior reflexes,superior sences,superior stenth and rapid healing factor to take on the harsh environment of the battle field. I fear this what I've made my only son.Cursed maybe.Apart from humanity..maybe.But only for a time.In no time,Atlantean soldiers could become Omega Warriors,wiith same skills and training I have given my young son. But I have my notes in the Fate Enterprises,Inc.Time Vault Main Frame computer,with a protective password.Copies are also shared with Bernard Sarkhon at the Sarkhon Rocket Group,Sarkhon Star Ship Research,Inc.and Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.It would not much for Wiley Old Bastard to figure my password and gain access to my research ,if anything happens to me. Professor Ulysses Fate. Human Test Trials Steven Fate Entry 4 Fate Professor Ulysses Fate. Human Test Trials Steven Fate Entry 5 Professor Ulysses Fate. Human Test Trials Steven Fate Entry 6 Professor Ulysses Fate. Human Test Trials Steven Fate Entry 7 Professor Ulysses Fate. Human Test Trials Steven Fate Entry 8 Professor Ulysses Fate. Human Test Trials Steven Fate Entry 9 Professor Ulysses Fate. Human Test Trials Steven Fate Entry 10 Professor Ulysses Fate. Human Test Trials Steven Fate Entry 11 Steven is becoming irrational.He wants to like other men his age.Go out and party with beautiful girls.He accuses me of treating him,not as a son,but one of my test subjects.He doesn't understand.I have threatened by agents of this Doctor Spector again.Whoever he is he must either my age or immortal.For Spector threatened me and dear late Cassandra decades ago,when Steven was six. The villains had left Colonel Steven Fate for dead,but they did not understand this body now was enhanced.His uniform,he wore was a kind new Atlantium Kevlar body armor.Light as clothe,but strong enough to take on any pistol or machine gun fire. Fate manages to get up on his feet.Still unsteady,from the assault.The lab and warehouse,that he and his father Professor Ulysses Fates home,for thirty some years was in shambles.They broken up the glass tubes and flasks,not really needed for The Alpha Omega Project.That was below.Locked off in the Time Vault.The Genetic Enhancement Nanotechnology Lab was there,Steve Fate was subjected to years ago,when he was much younger.The Athletic s Gymnasium was also there,as was the Hyper Senses Lab and Recovery Sickbay.Fate knew,that they had gotten nothing.And they beat and tortured an old man for nothing and they tried to kill Fate for a secret ,that they never will attain. Steve n Fate strong muscular arms pushed open the huge metal doors.There laying in the rain,he saw him.His father and only family that he knew,layed still.Before he got to body,he knew.Professor Ulysses Fate was dead.He rushed over to it,anyway,ignoring the raining down pour upon his strong back.He Fate looked up into the heavens and shouted. "You killed my father,but not me. "the Omega Warrior shouts,with the body of his dead father in his arms,as the rain pores about them in darkened alley street,where their secret lad/home was." I will spend my life avenging evildoers like you,for I am not just a simple warrior,but the last warrior...the final warrior. " "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry O. The Enemy against Evil begins. Weeks passed and Steven Fate buried his father and got Fate estate in order.Fate Enterprises,Inc:-the company Professor Ulysses Fates and mother Professor Cassandra Sarkhon Fates started so many years ago was his and my home alone.I realize it is strange to live in a series of work building s,but my parents felt Project Alpha- Omega Warrior was so important -so vital,that living off site in some mansion or estate would be equally more foolish,being there was foreign powers,like the Taurons ,the Tykhon and Acherhon who give anything to steal the results of my parents research and achievements.This small Fate Enterprises,Inc.here in Atlas City,on Atlantis was a small industrial park.The park was well guarded.It had several high electrified fences.Armed guards. Ok,I know some how the Atlantus Nostra got on the premises,but that is one thing I do not know.I think someone was paid off and they given access to one of the underground tunnel ways.Anyway,it's a theory,I have yet to fully prove. Professor Bernard Sarkhon is helping me get over the death my father.He talks a great deal about the many theories of other universes and practical theories in actual time travel.It is wonderful theories,but I fear the world is not ready such practical actual use of such things.Right now,sending someone across the stars in sleeper ships seems much more practical. I much ready the Time Vault as main Base of Operations.The vault has everything I need.I done spent the past few months doing so. According to Sarkhonopedia a vault small bank vault (or strongroom) is a secure space where money, valuables, records, and documents can be stored,outside of time and space. It is intended to protect their contents from theft, unauthorized use, fire, natural disasters, and other threats, just like a safe. Time-Vaults came into use by adapting aspects of a New Genesis Bunkers -huge underground bases of Operations,that are also use as sanctuary places,storehouse places,research lad and such,were thus mixed with standard vault concept. But unlike safes, vaults are an integral part of the building within which they are built, using armored walls and a tightly fashioned door closed with a complex lock.Generally,they have size limitations,but act and function in a similar to small,scaled down New Genesis Bunkers.Time-Vault One itself was around three stories high, with a large column running through the middle that was an extension of the fountain above; at its base lay the Zero-Point Generator,that provides continueous power for Time-Vault One,with an emergency para gravity generator,that lighten the instellations overall weight. The Time-Vault had two means of access: an elevator lift that moves into the upper levels,often disguised as a house or store front and four stairwell that lead entrance hidden in a tourism office. the military base scenes in and the booby-trapped abandoned warehouse scenes in "These type of Time-Vaults have remained standard multi room sized vault,but contain such things as prisoners section, and an escape route access to other exite point s,near by like other administration buildings,warehouses,sewers, Sometimes these hotels,motels and houses,are also used as hidden headquarters for Fate Enterprises operations.Practically,every Fate property is build upon a time vault -many linked to the world's subterranean shuttle transit systems,located about the free world.The watch maintains service stations and garages,to service vehicles and airships,when the sub shuttle systems is damaged or not useful for certain mission operations.These are also used as communications access points for Fates and associates, during Fate Investigation operations.The points can be used either to communicate with someone or be used to locate some by triangulation of com system 1als and tracker. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 1. "The Omega Warrior I figure,some how I could use them,only I can convince the Doomwatch to help me my endeavor.The Time Vaults below the various upper floor s sub basements,also have levels -several in fact dedicated to holding prison inmates.The Time Vault detention center is a maximum security center,that can hold any inmate with super strong prison bars,made of transparent Atlantium Steel,re-enforced Cold Plasma Deflector Shielding and equipped with personal cell by cell identification detection alarms. I think Old Bernard Sarkhon suspects what I am up to.The Sarkhons are very smart and do not rarely miss a trick.He knows me.Knows my Doggett determination to not let go of a thing.Although the proper authorities cannot prove the Atlantus Nostra did it,paid particularly by the Taurons,everyone suspects them as the top subject s of the murder of my father recently and my mother years ago.Bernard Sarkhon,as did my father spoke of some mysterious figure Doctor Alexander Spector,behind the Atlant us Nostra,but no record of his existence appears to present in any file,other than a criminal connection point.There is no record of his birth.No record of where,he may have went to school.No practice,that this Doctor Spector might have worked. Oh,there are a few records.Many of them are other people simply named Doctor Alexander Spector.They were checked years ago and expositions as to who they are and where they have come from.But this Doctor Alexander Spector has none.He could have left something behind,but I suspect as Bernard Sarkhon wants to display hide brilliance of erasing his existence from the world. Fate Investigations uses various Fate Hotels,to be reserved as apartments for members of Fate Enterprises,Inc.from time to time over the vast decades of operations by the fantastic Fate Families and their assistant employees.Some of the Fate Motels,said to be one of the better types of this kind establishments,is often used as Doomwatch safes houses,to safeguard witnesses and other such captives,who the criminal underworld would do harm. Sometimes these hotels,motels and houses,are also used as hidden headquarters for Fate Enterprises operations.Practically,every Fate property is build upon a time vault -many linked to the world's subterranean shuttle transit systems,located about the free world.The watch maintains service stations and garages,to service vehicles and airships,when the sub shuttle systems is damaged or not useful for certain mission operations.These are also used as communications access points for Fates and associates, during Fate Investigation operations.The points can be used either to communicate with someone or be used to locate some by triangulation of com system 1als and tracker. Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 2. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 3. "The Omega Warrior. " General Charles Tiberius Holt suspects something about me.He says "That god dammed boy just ain't right.He is keeping something hidden.What I do not know,but Major Mace,I am going find out .There is something very scewy going on around here or my name isn't Charles Tobias Holt.Which it isn't. Should I be concerned.Maybe.And maybe not.After all this not silly fictional mella drama,where the military turns out to be bad guys and have fight them to survive. Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 4. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 5. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 6. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 7. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 8. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 9. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 10. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 11. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 12. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 13. "The Omega Warrior. " Omega Warrior story. .One where the Omega Warrior is riding in a hover cab,to the end of the Central City limits. "Hey,boss.your not thinking of going in there?" Sgt. Bernie MacKloskey asked. "Actually,I am. " "But no one sane goes in there.!Not the cops.nobody!It would take top rated Imperial Atlantean Star Troopers to survive in there." Bernie MacKloskey responsed. "Well,maybe I am either insane or I am better than a top rated Imperial Atlantean Star Troopers to survive in there.Wish my good luck!" I opened the door and headed up a darkened alley. "Good luck,stupid .Your gonna need it." MacKloskey added, once I was gone.Yes,I heard behind saying that. Once beyond the Metropolis city , I entered The Pitt!.The Pitt was named for good reason,it was basically the pitts.The living end.The den of thieves or City of Thieves,where no one of good will came. I came upon another where I was perching a lamp post,a bit likr my daredevilling hero in those old Mammoth Comics looking a big bill board saying this. "Warning ! You are about to enter the PITT !" "Beware all who enter here." The Pitt was some of outlaw section of this big Super Metropolis. of Atlasan City.Year ago,There was an earthquake and much this section known then as Pittsfield,got very dilapidated.Mayor John Nutterberg and City Council argued what to do...fit it or tair it down.In the end,as always,they simply did nothing.When it came to poorer section of the city-even a Super Metropolis like Atlasan City,that still holds true.In time,crime and corruption set in.No one lived there,but the very poor and anyone,anywhere,who was an utter criminal Bastard.And then the name Doctor Spector appeared upon the rumor mill of the criminal underworld. The good Citizens never went there and police rarely.This Omega Warrior was searching for the Mysterious Doctor Spector,who was criminal overlord.It was,my Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 14. "Welcome Colonel Steven Fate. " the voice said " I am Doctor Alexander Spector. " An image of a man in a white suite appeared before me.He stood holing a gentlemans black cane upon a white circular platform .Photonic sparkles surrounded his body,as if they were some pyrotechnics spillover from a magical stage performance. He had a white,almost ghostly skull like face,since skin appeared very guant and death like.His eyes very dark.Sudden with heavy black shadows,like a man,who not slept in months.He wore a mustache and a goatee.Around his face was a long,dark ebony black mane. Of course.It makes all sense now. " I said " Your a holographic likeform.That explains how you've lived so long. " "Correct.Colonel Fate." Doctor Spector responsed. "It also explains why no one could catch you." I surmised. " You don't exist. " "My actual presence is somewhere within this complex." "It also explain the name.Spector.As a ghost or phantom.Many are calling holographic life forms -artificial or recorded personalities holo ghost or holo spirits." " Correct again Colonel Fate. " the holo ghost returned. "You are a wonderful,worthy opponent." " What exactly are you ?I asked "A unique lifeform."Doctor Spector reported. " I suspect you are more than just that. " I wondered. "The remnants of my creator Professor Alexander Spencer..what was left of his aged mind...his brilliance.He had gained access to certain Seraphean Data Crystals and made improvements in current holographic technology.He developed me,patterns me on himself. His brain patterns.His very memories.In a sense,his very soul. " Yes,Alexander lives through me. "Doctor Spector boasts "No one,the fools wanted to fund Professor Alexander Spencers research.They would not even talk him-allowing stupid Secretaries to make business decisions.The fools ! Then Crime boss Don Dominic Dechenza heard about Professor Spensers research.Such technology might become useful to their operations,in many ways.Holographic whore houses was notion.Selling to the Taurons was another.The Atlantus Nosta would paid for his research and hoped one day,such technology would make them rich." "I take it none that happened." I asked .I knew Doctor Spector had taken allot of Professor Spensers brilliance,but his mental illness.His obvious paranoia.His self persecution complex maybe.I knew,he would keep boasting about his origins and telling me,more about himself. "I am also much the criminal personalities,stored within my central main frame."the holographic crime lord went on "These imbeciles plugged me in and activated me,hoping I would be a tool to help them commit better operations in criminal activities.These dimwits were surprised when I took control of this New Genesis Bunker hidden under the Pitt. I forced to obey me or simply die." " They in the end,had no choice.I elevated myself to their crime boss and head of the Atlantus Nosta. " I thought about this for moment.It made perfect sense.I have heard of complex holographic simulations used to train soldiers and police officers.My father used such on myself,in developing and training my abilities.And some of those simulations are very complex,taking whole biographical data of a person's life experiences and extrapolating the gaps by guessing human motivations.What ever Doctor Spector was,was a higher form of holographic lifeforms,like the Serapheans.It had gained sentience and followed many of the aspects of a living being.It was self aware.It understood its own existence.And for I know,had some sort of self pro creation ability.Even if that was self pro creation of it's own self,like a form of holographic cloning. "But why waste your uniqueness in the criminal world ?You could show the would your brilliance . " I questioned. "And why ? To give the fools the same technology,that they once shunned?" "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 15. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 16. Had I known my difficulties of my position,I may have abandoned my mission.the complex was filled with rack,acid like smoke.My superior senses could differ what exactly it was.It might have been solfer or some similar substance pouring out of some lower level.New Genesis Bunkers hold many things upon each of the hundreds of levels,that made up such a structure.My genetic engineering,had given such as myself,the powers and abilities of the beast of nature.Had exactly this was so,I do not exactly know.Certain improvements of my give senses,had given an Alpha Omega Warrior enhanced abilities beyond those of mortal man.Micro Bionic Implants,had upgraded my sight,my hearing,my sense of taste and tough up to near superhuman levels.My brain also had been enhanced.I thought quicker.I sensed things far more than a normal Atlantean. What ever was pouring out of some lower level was some kind of artificial substances.Doctor Spector must been manufacturing drugs of some sort.Stupital,I thought.That would be The primary illegal drug made to support a criminal operations such as this.I must say,I ashamed that a superior people such as the Atlanteans,would fall prey to something that the people of a lesser age would become involved in.But people are people.Stupidity would go hand in hand with his brilliance.And Stupital,with it's such obviously insulting nickname as Stupital or Stupidall.It's real name was Stupidall is a mind inhabiting drug created by the Tauron Nostra scientists,and distributed by The Zenn Lann Authority Black Market.The drug began as a sedative ,but some was developed further as a zombie infusing drug.The Intergalactic Drug Enforcement Agency or IDEA. tried to fight this drug epidemic and even with the help of the Atlantean law enforcement agencies and the official police,fails prevent the Interstellar Law of Drugs.Stupidall is looked upon as something low class humanoid species do. This a song created by people making fun of Stu user.They basically took the old 1960's Spider-Man Cartoon series song and 4324953 the songs lyrics to suite the derision of Stupidall dope heads wondering about town in Crack Suites. There was a song,based on a rewritten song from an old animated cartoon about a swinging arachnoid hero.The song here is As follows. Stupidall.Stupidall. Does what ever a Stupitall bastard does.The Stupidall, Stupidall, does whatever a Stupidall Addict can Spins a lie any size, catches drugs just like flies Look out, here comes the Stupidall addict Is he strong? Listen bud, he's got addicted blood Can he strumble from a druken head? Take a look overhead. Hey, there! There goes the Stupidall addict In the chill of the night At the scene of a crime Like a streak of light he arrives just in time. Stupidall addict, Stupidall addict, friendly neighborhood, Stupidall addict Wealth and fame, he ignores, a hand full of dope is his reward Look out, here comes the Stupidall addict Stupidall Addict, Stupidall Addict, friendly neighborhood, Stupidall Addict Wealth and fame, he ignores, dope is his reward To him, life's a great big bang up, whenever there's a hang up, You'll find the Stupidall Addict! Stupitall crack cocaine I recalled a report,I had read up upon a few years back.My so called photographic mnemonic memory brought back an instant report of the creation of Stupitall. Two grams of Stupitall crack cocaine can be all that is needed to get high off off this insidious drug.Stupitall crack cocaine, also known simply as crack, is a free base form of cocaine that can be smoked,eaten in pill form of mixed any type of beverages from Soda to coffee or tea. Crack offers a short but intense high to smokers. The Manual of Adolescent Substance Abuse Treatment calls it the most addictive form of cocaine.Stupitall crack cocaine is commonly used as a recreational drug. Crack first saw widespread use in primarily impoverished inner city neighborhoods in New Atlas, Elderheim City, Baltimorah, Atlantopolis , Lost Angels, and Pacifica in late 1984 and 1985; its rapid increase in use and availability is sometimes termed as the "crack epidemic". Physical and chemical properties are as follows.In purer forms, crack rocks appear as off-white nuggets with jagged edges, with a slightly higher density than candle wax. Purer forms of crack resemble a hard brittle plastic, in crystalline form (snaps when broken). A crack rock acts as a local anesthetic (see: cocaine), numbing the tongue or mouth only where directly placed. Purer forms of crack will sink in water or melt at the edges when near a flame (crack vaporizes at 90 °C, 194 °F.) Stupitall crack cocaine as sold on the streets may be adulterated or "cut" with other substances mimicking the appearance of Stupitall crack cocaine to increase bulk. Use of toxic adulterants such as levamisole has been documented. Synthesis was prepared by superior almost Atlantean Alchemical procedures.Several unknown substances were introduced to the cocaine/opioid base.This material is found upon any kind of Holographic or digital data base.It is passed down from producers of the so called product from master to student. In order for cocaine (in plastic bag at bottom) to be converted to crack, several supplies are needed. Pictured here are baking soda, a commonly used base in making crack, a metal spoon, a tealight, and a cigarette lighter. The spoon is held over the heat source in order to "cook" the cocaine into crack. Ofcourse,if prepared as a beverage or cake,such is not necessary,although such is needed by the consumer,higher rates of consumption. A close up of the "cooking" process that creates crack as was reported.Sodium bicarbonate (NaHCO3, common baking soda) is a base used in preparation of crack, although other weak bases may substitute for it. The net reaction when using sodium bicarbonate is Coc-H+Cl− + NaHCO3 → Coc + H2O + CO2 + NaCl With Ammonium bicarbonate: Coc-H+Cl− + NH4HCO3 → Coc + NH4Cl + CO2 + H2O With Ammonium carbonate: 2(Coc-H+Cl−) + (NH4)2CO3 → 2 Coc + 2 NH4Cl + CO2 + H2O Stupitall crack cocaine is frequently purchased already in rock form,3 although it is not uncommon for some users to "wash up" or "cook" powder cocaine into crack themselves. This process is frequently done with baking soda (sodium bicarbonate), water, and a spoon. Once mixed and heated, the bicarbonate reacts with the hydrochloride of the powder cocaine, forming free base cocaine and carbonic acid (H2CO3) in a reversible acid-base reaction. There are several minor ingredients,I will leave out of this document,in hopes no one,will be able to recreate Stupitall by reading this story.Also,to properly manufacture Stupital,one will need to have a variety of advanced Atlantean molecular accelerator devices to 0490346 create a superior product. The heating accelerates the degradation of carbonic acid into carbon dioxide (CO2) and water. Loss of CO2 prevents the reaction from reversing back to cocaine hydrochloride. Free base cocaine separates as an oily layer, floating on the top of the now leftover aqueous phase. It is at this point that the oil is picked up rapidly, usually with a pin or long thin object. This pulls the oil up and spins it, allowing air to set and dry the oil, and allows the maker to roll the oil into the rock-like shape. Crack vaporizes near temperature 90 °C (194 °F),much lower than the cocaine hydrochloride melting point of 190 °C (374 °F).1 Whereas cocaine hydrochloride cannot be smoked (burns with no effect), Stupitall crack cocaine when smoked allows for quick absorption into the blood stream, and reaches the brain in 8 seconds.Stupitall crack cocaine can also be injected intravenously with the same effect as powder cocaine. However, whereas powder cocaine dissolves in water, crack must be dissolved in an acidic solution such as lemon juice or white vinegar, a process that effectively reverses the original conversion of powder cocaine to crack.Stupitall can resolved in anything -milk,soda,coffee,tea,fruit beverages and so on.It can mixed with bread,meat,cereal,candy and is nearly undetectable,without specific scientific tests. The Psychological effects are as follows. Stimulant drug abuse (particularly amphetamine and cocaine) can lead to delusional parasitosis (aka Ekbom's Syndrome: a mistaken belief they are infested with parasites). For example, excessive cocaine use can lead to formication, nicknamed "cocaine bugs" or "coke bugs", where the affected people believe they have, or feel, parasites crawling under their skin.(Similar delusions may also be associated with high fever or in connection with alcohol withdrawal, sometimes accompanied by visual hallucinations of insects.) People experiencing these hallucinations might scratch themselves to the extent of serious skin damage and bleeding, especially when they are delirious.Extensive use makes the user have sense of superior intelligence for brief time.That is why,beyond the other effects of calmness and no pain,many stupid people take it's habit .Users for time,seem smarter and quicker.College students,executives,politicians and many high pressure occupation and study sessions often make of it,because they believe it to be a cheap form of smart drugs. But after awhile,Stupital is cheat.It begins take away,what it gives at first.People become stupid,even while trying to regain that first,second or third kick.At this time,the user becomes erratic.Hostile.Insane as brain cells are lost or damage.After a time,the superior feelings are replaced by a kind of memory loss.Many use a small pin injected into the back of the skull to boosts it's effects.This pin,mixed some as of yet known materials,can upgrade the Stupital depleting effects.* I made my way towards a lower level.I climbed down several catwalks and through several Kowalski Tubes towards a lower,smoke filled corridors.Bright overhead lights flashed about at several intervals.Down towards one long corridors,three shadowy phantoms conversed among themselves.They were clad in dark long Black capes,over long trench coats.Black booted and gloves,they wore tall slouch hate of type worn by old 17th Century Swashbucklers in popular fiction. But not all was clear.Their whole forms seemed to be masks in a kind of shadowy sheath of blue black holographic shimmers.The holographic light drawer across their forms like phantom lightning.This was to conceal their true forms. At once,I knew who they were.The criminal underworld called them the Zatikhon,the Vendikharr and Zaterhann.They were some type of humanoid plant being.Yes,as crazy as that sounds,it was true.Atlantis was not the only planet,that held intelligent humanoid lifeforms.Many were superior beings,while others not so much.These called either the Zatikhon or Zatakhons,the Vendikharr and the Zaterhann were the later.They were not human or even humanoid.Rumors had it,they stunk.Stunk like smelly fungus,that they were particularly made up of.They must have been made up of some sort of humanoid being,whose contents mimicked human functions.Blood and bone were mixed up with something akin to a nervous system,lymph nodes ,internal organs all sheathed in a fungoid plant like flesh.The Zatikhon all held,in small harness shoulder holster,under their capes some sort furry creatures,they call a Skaggie. Skaggies are a petlike species who hate Khalladon,Orgainian,Thollian,.They appear to be small,racoon tail like creatures.Like are a favorite of the Zatikhon,the Vhendikharr and Zhatterhann.Possibility because they emit a delightful pleasant ordor.Scaggie rarely make sounds,other than small squeaks and purring sounds. The trio of Zatikhon s stood talking among themselves,but also listening to some sort of Zatikhon Constant Stock Report,in an Zatikhon Comlink Ear Jack,that hung like a silvery ringed speaker pick up antenna.45 Zaazoo up 20% for Sacketes Celestrial Department Store.36 Zaazoo went down 34% for Mechanical Robatoids are us !.56 Zaazoo up 88 % for Apollo Cafe ! 99 Zaazoo up % for Canamide Restaurant ! 79 Zaazoo up % for Mister Bricks Big Boy Restaurant !33 Zaazoo down % for Shaitanus Industries,Inc.!79 Zaazoo up % Empyrean Enterprises,LLC .100 Zazoo up % First Celestial Bank. " * *Zaazoo was the Zatikhon Credit currency. "The Empyrean Enterprises,LLC might be... a good investment." the First Zatikhon stated. "I would wager 99 Zaazoo on that.Half the galaxy used the Empyrean servicessss." " Apollo seemssss to be a long investment. "the Second Zatikhon returned in a low voice. " I put my credits on the First Celestial Bank. "the Third Zatikhon added silently. "Greedy,stupid bastard all ! We deal nothing but what ever...is for sale to anyone with the right price.Greed is good ! Nothing else matters wasss a saying they lived by." all three changes in a low, shadowy chorus ! "By the Great Tri Phump!Ghetto Greedoo was correct ! " Each carried a small,black briefcase,that was the Zatikhon portable work station.The case could be set up as a kind of electronic cheap corner salesmen three legged pitchman stand.The Zatikhon had their case set up,showing off holographic images of items,each wanted impress the other with their expert selling prowless.Items flashed back aourth.One image was of a Ikhonean Stun Staff.Another was an image of a cheap knock off of a Galaxean Power Sphere.And another appeared to be a Seraphean Data Rod. "Sold 55 Unites of Galaxean Power Spheres to a bunch of beings called the Orgainean. "the Third Zatikhon stated in a whisper." They seemed pleased to obtain this rare item.It took me allot of speculative intelligence to acquire these items from the Zenn Lann Authority Black Markets.The Choodoo Lord wanted 89 Zaazoo for the shipment,but I Vhendikharred him down to 75 %. " "Vhendikharred ?"the Second Zatikhon returned in a hushed corse,whisper." They would skin a Skaggie for seventeen extra credits,the greedy bastards. " I had decided,that these three Zatikhon should be taken out.Better for Atlantis.Better for the cosmos,that the three of these assholes be taken out of action for awhile,before they frack up half the universe because their narrow minded he is points. Quickly before the unholy trio could move,I was upon them.The three Zatikhon turned surprised. Their scarlet glowing the slits widened,as I moved upon each.One attempted to strike me with their stun canes.It's blue glowing tip wavered about,in a wild banishing manuever.But before the plant man could finalize his blow,I knocked the cane out his right hand.The long stick flipped about upward and bounced off a near by wall.It it skidded across the catwalk like floor and into a bellowing cloud of smoke beyond.With my own Stun baton,I activated it with a small red stud control,upon its middle section and it bummed to life with a low buzzing hum.I hit the Zatikhon Agent with my right,striking the creature in its chest upper area.The blue holographic haze flickered for a moment.It's haphazard blue lightning dancer about the Zatikhon and then went dark.The fawl smelling muskey being fell backwards like a heap of dead trash.It's billowing caps flapped about as the Zatikhon flopped upon the dirty metal floor,with a loud plunk. The second and third Zatikhon in fear,tried save their own kanes.Quickly,I batted one came from the second Zatikhon and stun knocked it into unconsciousness.The Zatikhon flopped upon the dirty metal floor,with a loud plunk like it's master agent.The third failing to activate it 's cane,tried defend itself with a large black brief case. My stun baton best that case backwards *Later on,it is believed,that an alien substance was introduced,brought here by the Tauron Nostra and their Zenn Lann Authority Black Markets,with the help from the Zatikhon,the Vendikharr and Zaterhann Criminal operations. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 17. I found myself upon the Central Complex Computer Core,that controlled all major functions of the New Genesis Bunker.I needed to find the Master Conrol Panel and deactivate it.Something stuck out that I instantly recognised as Seraphean Crystal,that was about a foot long.It was a blue variety.That meant data crystal,with red line about the upper level.A data crystal,that was used to back up and restore a primary system.I suspected Doctor Spectors basis holographic matrix,that kept existence stable.It was,in a sense,a kind of holographic DNA.I quickly,pulled it from its crystal conduit and put it in my utility vest.It did nothing to stop Spector s existence currently,so he must had back up systems elsewhere,he was drawing on,but I figured,it may one day come in handy. I lobbed a few grenades into the Central Complex Computer Core and swung over to catwalk again.I raced quickly up one side away from the core. "The world will hear from me again!" Doctor Spector shouted as his image phaded in and out. The phantom was having trouble keeping stable. Doctor Spector phaded out,as the whole room exploded. Was he really dead.Who knows with holographic lifeforms.They could die one place and be downloaded to another place.Some had the theory,that holographic beings,did exactly exist within a sentient computer core,but existed in some higher dimension called Holo Space.The Serapheans whom are holographic beings,that Atlantis met decades ago seem to hint at this,but are not talking much. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 18. "The Omega Warrior. " Colonel Steven Fate.War Journal Entry 19.it "Hey,stupid ! You survived?" Bernie MacKloskey shouted . " Stayed around.I was worried. " "Thanks MacKloskey." " Found what you're looking for ! " "More or less." " Good I had made decision.I maybe the ultimate warrior,but not the last of my kind.I am after all,not some shield slinging Mammoth Comic book hero.Quaint and nice as he is,I cannot be that guy. I have to tell someone about me and the success of my father's and mother 's work.And I know just who to tell. Epilogue Dear Professor Bernard Sarkhon: Please contact General Charles Tiberius Holt and associates Major Milo Mace and Terrance Oddem.There is a few things about me,I should confess to.My fathers Alpha Omega Project survives in me and attached data file here,along with various notes proves.I have an idea for a new kind of super soldier,that should not waisted waging a war against the Atlantus Nosta. I maybe the First Omega Warrior,but not the last. I trust you will keep a secret until we fully install a proper Alpha Omega Special Forces Project with the military. Signed sincerely yours Colonel Steven Fate. Executive Director of Fate Enterprises,Inc. End Notes: You will know somethings,I tried to do here.Mavericlion being a go your own,not exactly do it by the book operation,will go off the common path a bit. You will notice General Charles Tiberius Holt appears to a secret villain or least a foil for the main character,but in the end,I choose go off script.I simply made him the Charlton Heston character my brother once made him in another piece of fiction,he once wrote.I know silly cliche Hollyweird would turn him into some asshole,trying to steal the Alpha Omega Project from Colonel Steven Fate.They would Charles Napier or some jack weed actor chewing up the scenery -say Tiny Tom Cruise,screaming eeh.eehhh.!You don't want to see me upset and throw my explosive gum at the fish tank behind me.Eehhh!eehhh! Lets another off the wall Mission Impossible movie,that is nothing like the original series,with big explosion and stupid stunts to entertain jackasses,who saw the original show.Ok,now I have insulted Mister Scientology and won't be optioning this or anything other for a big Hollywood blockbuster movie. As if I care.Sell out crap is not my middle name.Hear that Marvel and DC ?